Reader x Inuyasha
by ChrystalizeMyHeart
Summary: Kagome went to her era so that she could help her mom with her Grandfather. While Kagome is gone, Inuyasha and you end up...well...you could say together. What will happen when you and Inuyasha go to the feudal era together on a date? Guess you'll have to read and find out. :)


This** story is dedicated to purplepandawand! She wanted a Inuyasha or Sesshomaru x Reader so I'm giving her one! :D Without further a do...here it is!**

* * *

In the middle of the night, Kagome packed the last bit of medical supplies that she had, some food from her pantry, and grabbed a few herbs. She shoved them all in her yellow back-pack and quickly walked outside into the night. She walked over to her family's well and opened the door to it. You-as interested and curious as you were-you ran stealthily after Kagome and watched her jump into the large well. You ran over to the mouth of the well and looked down. You saw a bright light surround Kagome and she slowly started falling into a...hole? you jumped in after her wondering what she was up to. _If she can do it, then I can do it. Besides I've seen her do this a thousand times before... _you thought, trying to stay calm. In front of you, Kagome jumped up out of another well on the other side of the odd hole you and her had jumped through. You appeared at the bottom of a dry well as Kagome jumped out and after a few moments you heard her running off. Once you couldn't hear her feet running anymore you jumped up out of the well also. you looked around and you saw trees surrounding the green grassed opening that the well and you were in. You started walking in no where particular and looked around-left to right-as you walked down the path Kagome ran.

"What do ya mean that ya have to go!" a loud voice yelled out angrily.

"I mean I have to go, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back. you walked closer to the yelling and stopped to hide behind a tree and watch. you knew you shouldn't be watching or listening into their conversation, but what else were you supposed to do? Walk away and get yourself lost in a place you've never been before...at night?

"How am I supposed to find the jewel shards if you're not here to find them!" a long silver-haired man yelled. Wait...did he have ears on his head? Dog ears? It was probably just your eyes playing tricks on you.

"Team up with Kouga or something. It's not my problem, Inuyasha. My mom needs help with my grandfather." Kagome said while taking her back pack off her back and giving it to a black-haired man.

"Make sure he doesn't eat all the ramen all at once." Kagome sighed.

"You brought ramen!" the one called Inuyasha yelled out, all of the suddon exctited.

"Yes, but you don't get any right now because you ate only a little bit ago."

"Hey! You're treating me like a dog! I can eat when I wanna eat!"

"You are a dog!" Kagome and the black-haired man yelled at the same time. Inuyasha had nothing to say and just kept his mouth shut and pouted.

"Just go already!" He huffed, irritated. Kagome walked past you without even noticing you smiling and trying not to laugh. You watched her walk away and jump back down the well you jumped out of earlier.

"Where did Sango go, Inuyasha?" You turned your attention back to the black-haired man who just spoke.

"How the heck am I supposed to know?" Inuyasha replied in a grumpy tone of voice. All the sudden, a pair of hands grabbed the back of your shirt and pulled you out into the open where the two young men were.

"H-Hey! Let go!" You yelled as you tried to pull out of the person's grip-you weren't able to.

"I'm right here. I found this one watching you." A woman's voice said. You tried to pull again even knowing it was pointless. The woman who was pulling you tossed you down at someone's feet. You hit the ground with a loud thud and groaned as you moved your hand from under your body.

"Oh, and who might this beautiful maiden be?" the black-haired man asked in a flirtatious tone of voice. The woman that dragged you there, hit the man with a large boom-a-range.

"Never mind..." the man said as he took a step back and rubbed his head. You slowly lifted your eyes to meet a pair of bright yellow eyes.

"Uh...hi?" you said, unsure on what to say. the silver haired man looked at you from his sitting position and got onto his hands and knees like a dog.

"Hi." He replied calmly. He started to...smell you? He looked in your eyes again and then sat back down annoyed.

"What I do?" you asked looking around at the others for an explanation. No one gave you anything, but a shrug.

"I can't pick up any sent from you." Inuyasha growled trying to look at you.

"Is that a good thing? Because I'm pretty sure smelling is bad."

"I don't know." Inuyasha said trying to figure out what it ment.

"Hey, so why don't you guys find something to do." the black-haired man said.

"Like what! and why would I do anything with someone I havn't even-" Inuyasha started to say, but was cut off by you.

"Look, I'm not a bad person. Just tell me what to do. I'm kind of bored just sitting here." you said calmly as you stood up while holding your hand that you landed on.

"Hey, did something happen to your hand?" Inuyasha asked out of curiousity.

" Uh...y-yeah. I landed on it when she pushed me on the ground."

"Dropped." the girl corrected.

"Pushed. you pushed me." you said back.

"Correction. I dropped you. You are the one that landed on it."

"No! Not correction! I didn't say anything that needed to be corrected! _You_ pushed me onto the ground!" you yelled getting agrivated by this woman.

"Sango..." the monk said-well you think he's a monk from what he's wearing.

"Dropped you." Sango said a little louder then her last answer.

"Pushed!"

"Dropped!" sango said while taking a few steps closer.

"Pushed!" you yelled aslo taking a few steps toward her, until your forheads were pressed against each other.

"Dropped! Dropped! Dropped!"

"Pushed! Pushed! Pushed! _You _pushed me!"

"Dropped! _I_ dropped you!"

"Sango stop." the monk said calmly.

"Eh. Let them fight. It's interesting to see Sango yell like this." Inuyasha said with a short laugh. While you and Sango kept yelling at each other, the monk pulled Sango away from you. Inuyasha sighed and grabbed your arm trying to pull you away...you didn't budge. Instead he picked you up by your waist and tossed you onto his back. He quickly jumped off into the trees and towards a house.

"H-Hey! Hey! Let me go!" you yelled trying to get off of his back.

"No." Inuyasha said after he let out a sigh.

"U-Uh...then where are we going?" you asked curiousily.

"The old hag's. She's gonna wrap your hand or somethin'." Inuyasha replied calmly as he jumped down onto the ground and carried you bridal style into the house.

"Uh..." was all you could say because you couldn't think of anything else. Inuyasha carried you into the house and set you down on a mat.

"Oh, hello Inuyasha." an older woman greeted Inuyasha.

"Yeah, yeah. You too. Can you do something about her hand? I think Sango pushed her too hard."

"Yes!" you yelled victoriousily, "She pushed me! I knew it!"

"Inuyasha, I heard ye was to go and help a village near the wolves." the older woman said calmly while pulling out some bandages.

"No! I don't have to do nothing!" Inuyasha replied stubbornly.

"But ye have to, unless you want the wolf Kouga to get to ye's jewel shard."

"What! Ughh! Not him again." You watched calmly as the two people talked together.

"Excuse me..." you said politely, "but could someone explain what's going on?"

"Later, young one. For now I'll wrap your wrist and then you may sleep here." the older woman said with a small smile. Once she was done wrapping your wrist she pulled a blanket over your body and left the small hut.

"I will be back to check on ye in the morning. Sleep well." the woman said with a wave of her hand.

"But he's still here!" you yelled out as you pointed to Inuyasha.

"You'll need ye. You don't want to be eaten by deamons, now do you? Sleep tight." and with that, the woman left.

"Deamons!? w-What!" you bursted out in fear. You got up quickly and sat close to Inuyasha, who was sitting at the base of a wooden wall with his sword, sheathed, and in his arms.

"Hey! What do ya think your doin'!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sleeping here! Now quiet!" you said and cuddled with his arm still in fear of what the woman had said earlier. You just hoped you'd be able to sleep. Inuyasha was certainly warm...maybe you would sleep. You were so tired you didn't even notice the blush that crept up on Inuyasha's face when you hugged his arm a bit tighter.

"Night..." Inuyasha said, hardly even audible, but you caught it and smiled.

* * *

**So? how was it? There will be more coming soon! Yippy! Reveiw! PM! And all that beautiful jazz! XD**


End file.
